


A Necro & Her Fixer

by PvtSnail



Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot Collection, ill update as i go on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PvtSnail/pseuds/PvtSnail
Summary: A collection of Raylla one-shots
Relationships: Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Comments: 5
Kudos: 77





	A Necro & Her Fixer

**Author's Note:**

> Any requests just comment below!

Raelle stared at the clock on the wall, she watched it tick, eyes staring straight at the long hand, trying to remember just how to read it, like she was taught in school.  _ The short hand is the hour, the long hand is in fives.  _ The long hand was pointed at five, she tried to multiply it in her head,  _ five times five, well five times four is twenty, so add one five and that’s twenty-five.  _ She took in the short-hand next, it was on seven.  _ 7:25, they’re late.  _

She heard the laughter of Tally first, followed by a groaning Abigail as they filed into the meeting room. The pair filed on either side of Raelle, and a soft hand on her shoulder shook her gaze from the clock. 

Raelle met Tally’s eyes, who was smiling brightly at her, the dimple on her cheek becoming a comforting, familiar sight. 

“Hey, try to have fun tonight okay?” Tally whispered, Raelle flashed her eyes to the Spree side of the room, a brunette was missing.

“It’s a mission Tal.”

“Yeah but the mission is to blend in.” Abigail pointed out.

Raelle breathed in deeply, letting out a sigh, she found Anacostia at the head of the room looking at her own watch, a small knowing smile on her face as she met Raelle’s eyes. It was freaky to see her former drill sergeant smiling, but she overlooked it, offering a small nod and turned back to look at her unit. 

Tally wore a simple short pink dress with white sandals. Abigail had on an orange crop top, and shorts. Raelle looked down at herself, she sported a white t-shirt, jean jacket hoodie, and ripped black pants. They’d fit in with the environment. 

The mission was to get into a club, blend in, search for their target, and gather any information on the Camarilla members who frequented it. They would be split into mixed groups of Spree and Military for this mission, and with the look on Anacostia’s face it started to seem less likely that there was any mission at all. 

“Alright, Bellweather unit you’ll enter first, followed by the Ramshorn group. Remember to blend in, make it look like you’re there to have fun.” 

Raelle’s head jumped up and her eyes zeroed in on the brunette who had finally made it into the room. She was in a white button up, with her sleeves rolled and the last three buttons undone. Her hair was longer, Raelle noted, stopping just at the middle of her chest. She seemed tired, but relaxed, she didn’t have a certain tension in her shoulders that she used to carry. 

Their eyes locked for a moment, and the brightness in Scylla’s eyes dimmed for a moment, Raelle narrowed her eyes in question, but the blue-eyed beauty took her gaze away, looking over at another Spree girl who smiled at her. 

_ Oh, hell no. _ Raelle thought to herself, as she watched the taller girl put an arm on Scylla’s waist. A surge of something filled within the pits of her stomach, and she went to move forward before an arm grabbed her bicep, pulling her back. She looked with fury in her eyes, only softening when Tally raised her brows.

“Sorry I-”

“I know, come on, lets go.” 

It took about an hour for them to get off the base and make their way in front of the bar. The sun had long ago set, and it was getting a little chilly, she looked over at her unit, the neon of the sign casting shadows across her face. 

Abigail led them in, following the plan. Bellweather’s group first, then the Spree. The bar was loud, the bass of the music could be felt in your chest kinda loud. The lights were dim, just a few flashes that made her eyes hurt. She stood right behind Abigail, Tally taking up the back, her presence grounding.

“We split up!” She heard Abigail yell out, Raelle couldn’t hear her, tapping on her shoulder and shaking her head. Abigail laughed and shoved Raelle towards the bar, before grabbing Tally’s hand and heading out to the dance floor. 

Raelle sighed and took a seat, asking for a simple coke, staring at the back of her hand. There was no way this was a real mission, she was sure of it. It was just a stupid plan to get her out of the base for a few hours.

A few moments passed and Raelle felt someone sit down next to her, asking for something with alcohol in it. 

“Wouldn’t mind learning how to bartend, be a cool party trick.” The familiar voice rang through her ears, practically filling her with electricity, jolting her awake. She was alert now, palms already starting to get sweaty.

“Since when were you old enough to drink?” Scylla laughed and shook her head at Raelle. 

“Twenty-one? Twenty? Close enough. Business is business.” Scylla shrugged, smiling as the drink was placed in front of her. Raelle watched as the brunette gently placed her hands at the base of the beer, lifting it up to her lips, making eye contact with Raelle as she took a sip. 

“That’s right, your birthday passed, I’m sorry Scyl I-”

“It’s okay, Ash and some of the other girls took me out, don’t worry.” 

“Ash?” Raelle trailed off in question, that new sensation of, jealousy? filled her stomach once more. Wanting to replace it, she took a sip of her coke, listening to the gold that was Scylla’s laugh.

“Just a friend Rae, calm down.” Raelle’s cheeks flushed with embarrassment, and she buried her head in her hands. Raelle didn’t hear Scylla ask for another drink, only felt the neck of the bottle tap against her hands. 

When Raelle peeked open she saw a smiling Scylla, holding two drinks, one for her and the other she’d been nursing. 

“Relax, it helps to blend in, if you’re having fun.” Raelle grabbed the drink tentatively, she hadn’t drank since the wedding, and that was almost a year ago now. 

Scylla watched every move of her, just like the hawk she was. Raelle smelled it cautiously, earning another laugh from Scylla who moved to clank their bottles. Raelle looked at her with question, watching as the lights flashed against her face.

“To living a little?” Raelle lifted her drink, clanging the necks, and with a sigh and shake of her head she responded.

“To living a little.” She drowned her drink and already flagged the bartender for another. 

Raelle was two drinks in when Scylla slipped away and onto the dancefloor, keeping herself in Raelle’s eyesight, who kept watch over her. Her head was starting to grow a little fuzzy, the lights not helping, but her focus was sharp when it came to Scyl. 

She watched as Scylla moved her hips to the rhythm of the terrible music, her eyes were closed and face pointed up to the ceiling. Raelle grabbed Scylla’s unfinished beer, bringing it to her lips as she watched, scanning the crowd.

A man made his way over to Scylla, and Raelle gripped the neck of the beer harder. He started far from her, but slowly moved his way over to Scylla, putting his hands on her waist firmly. Scylla stopped moving, turning to look at the man, shaking her head. He rolled his eyes, trying to move closer again. 

Raelle went to stand, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, but Scylla beat her to it, she whispered to his ear, and he walked away, and out the door. Scylla turned back, searching for Raelle, eyes widening in panic when she didn’t see her in her spot at the bar. 

Then Raelle appeared in front of her, close, just barely touching, both girl’s breath smelling of alcohol. Scylla visibly relaxed, and Raelle started to feel the effects of three beers hit. 

Scylla grabbed her hands, moving them to sit on her hips as she turned around and leaned against Raelle’s chest. Scylla moved her face up, exposing her neck to Raelle, who held back the urge to suck on it. 

Scylla giggled, and Raelle felt warm hearing it, but she was still too locked up, her eyes unable to focus on the girl dancing against her as she scanned the crowd for anyone who dared to come near them.

The girl turned in her arms, reaching up to whisper in her ear.

“Come with me.” A hand held onto hers, and Raelle was dragged outside, her back pressed against the cool brick of the building as Scylla pressed against her front.

Their lips met, and Raelle found her shoulders slacking, it was like Scylla was breathing life back into her, singing an unheard seed that took away all her worries as long as she was kissing her. 

Hands found their way into her hair, and messed up the careful braids she’d had Tally do just hours before. She moaned out as lips softly followed the column of her throat.

“Scyl-” She breathed.

“Hey guys, there’s a karaoke place down the street!” The pair jumped away from each other, and there Abigail and Tally stood, with a few of the Spree girls who came along. 

“Let’s go!” Scylla smiled gleefully, ignoring the knowing looks that they were being given, Raelle was still against the building when Tally came over, winking at her as she grabbed her arm and dragged her to the next bar. 

The group entered the new building and was met with the similar flashing lights, except this time there were small rooms for karaoke. Abigail did the talking, and soon they found themselves in one of those rooms. 

There was a big couch, and a small stage with a few microphones on it. Abigail and who Raelle assumed was Ash, left and came back with more large bottles of booze. Raelle grabbed one, popping the lid, and immediately pressed her mouth over the opening to catch the liquid that flew out, as Tally started setting up the machine, getting a song for herself ready. 

The group was distracted by Tally’s singing, laughing along with the song. Scylla crawled her way over to Raelle, who’s face was a mess with liquid staining her cheek in her desperate attempt to save every drop from the floor. 

Scylla giggled, climbing into Raelle’s lap, grabbing the bottle and took a big sip, squeezing her eyes at the taste, before setting it back between Raelle’s legs. She hiccuped and Raelle let out a laugh, leaning forward to press a kiss to her cheek before the girl turned, running up to the stage, leaving Raelle frustrated.

“My turn!” Scylla shouted, jumping up to the stage, falling slightly on Tally who tried to help catch her, only to fall down with her. Both girls giggled and laughed loudly, the sound echoing throughout the room. 

Raelle smiled, as Tally and Scylla stood up together, a Bruno Mars song starting to play out, both girls squealing out with excitement as they started dancing.

“I’ll rent a beachouse in Miami, wake up with no Jammies!” Tally yelled, giggling through the verse.

“Lobster tail for dinner! JULIO SERVE THAT SCAMPI!” Scylla flipped her hair laughing out. 

Both of them singing together, it was terrible, and both Raelle and Abigail made eye contact, laughing at the girls in front of them.

Scylla grabbed the mic, walking it over towards Raelle and tugging on her to stand. She quickly grabbed onto her bottle, holding it in her other hand as she was dragged onto the stage. The smile was burning on her face as Scylla danced against her, singing out the music. 

“Now tell me who’s the fairest!” Scylla sung out, and Raelle smirked, grabbing the mic from the brunettes hands and pressed it up to her face. 

“Jump in the Cadillac girl let’s put some miles on it.” Raelle sung out, grinding her hips at the innuendo, Scylla smirked, raising her eyebrow and let took the mic out of Raelle’s hand jumping onto her. 

The bottle fell out of Raelle’s hand, crashing onto the floor, neither girl cared as they tumbled onto the couch. Scylla falling on top of Raelle, already pressing her lips next to the other girl’s ear.

“I missed you.” She breathed, Raelle hugged on tighter, drawing the brunette closer to her chest.

“I missed you too.” 

When they finally left and got back to Fort Salem Raelle could barely stand without starting to fall over, and Scylla was barely any better. They had their arms wrapped around each other as they stumbled on the base, unknowingly headed towards Raelle’s War College dorm room.

Raelle fell just outside the door, deciding the floor was better. Scylla laughed slightly, and fished inside Raelle’s pockets for the key, unlocking the door and then turning back to the blonde on the floor.

“M’think I’m gon’ be sick Scyl.” Raelle murmured, and Scylla rolled her eyes.

“And here I thought you cessions were supposed to be able to hold your liquor?” 

“M’can! I jus’ havn’ drank tha’ much n’ awhile.” Raelle gagged, and Scylla’s eyes widened as she quickly scooped Raelle up into her arms, carrying her across the threshold and to where she remembered the connecting bathroom would be. 

Scylla set Raelle down on her knees, and opened the toilet bowl for her, she stood behind her, and gathered the blonde hair in her hands, tucking the excess strands behind Raelle’s ears as she rubbed her back softly.

“Yur hair got a lil longer.” Raelle mumbled, Scylla smiled.

“So did yours.” 

“Too long, need cut-” She trailed off, her chest lurching as she retched into the toilet. Scylla’s face scrunched up but she stayed behind Raelle, cooing as she rubbed her back, and made sure her hair was out of her face. 

“Shh, you’re doing so good babygirl, keep going.”

“M’hate throwin up.” Raelle let out.

“I know, I know, but you’re doing good, so so good Rae.” Raelle nodded, hands gripping the bowl tightly as another round left.

Once she steadied, Raelle leaned her head against the cabinets, watching as Scylla went through her medicine cabinet, and drawers. She grabbed a cup of water, and returned with a washcloth and ibuprofen.

Scylla sat down next to Raelle, placing the cup down next to them, and went to wipe off Raelle’s face, using her left hand to hold her head steady while she worked. After cleaning her face she passed the water and pills over to Raelle.

“Two pills, and drink all of this water. I’ll be right back.” Raelle nodded, quickly taking the medicine and washing it down with the water. She stood up, hugging onto the counter tightly as she tried brushing her teeth, just finishing spitting out her mouthwash when Scylla re-entered the bathroom, fresh pair of clothes and a brush.

Raelle changed, and Scylla averted her eyes, decidedly looking at herself in the mirror instead. She locked eyes with Raelle, who noticed that Scylla still had makeup on. 

“Here, Scyl, let me help ya.” Raelle bent down under the cabinets, finding Abigail’s make-up remover and dabbed it on a cotton ball, ushering Scylla to her bed as they sat facing each other. 

Raelle pressed the cool liquid against Scylla’s cheek, who closed her eyes to let her take off her eye-shadow. Scylla reached up, undoing the rest of Raelle’s braids, both girls focusing on their task quietly.

When they both finished, Scylla turned Raelle around, running the brush through the other’s hair a few times, combing out the knots that had started to form. 

With her work done Scylla stood up from the bed, moving to leave until a voice called out, halting her in place.

“Stay? Sleep with me?” Scylla turned around, looking at the watch on her hand.  _ 3:56 a.m.  _ She took a breath and nodded.

“Sure, of course.” 

The two climbed into the small twin bed, muscle memory taking over, it felt like a lifetime ago that the two would slip into Scylla’s war college bed. It was natural for them both to melt against the other. Raelle pressed her head against Scylla’s chest, a leg curling over Scylla’s hip, and an arm over her stomach. Scylla sighed, head resting against the pillow as she held Raelle’ in her arms, relishing in the feeling of the other girl clinging to her. 

She listened to Raelle’s breathing slow down and even out, the soft little familiar snores reaching her ears as she entered deep sleep. No doubt there was a soft smile on Raelle’s restful face that matched her own.

Scylla let sleep claim her as well, eyes becoming too heavy, and heart becoming too full. 

They both were home.


End file.
